In the midst of an ever increasing standard of living, the issue of kids' safety is being considered more and more. To provide a safer environment for children, every kind of facility designed for kids is being improved and upgraded continuously.
The traditional baby's walker design, which enables a child to make the walker slide freely, is no exception. Even a slight moment of an adults' inattentiveness can result in an accident. Further, if the walker cannot be securely prevented from movement, it becomes quite inconvenient to place or remove a baby from within the walker. This has resulted in several upgraded designs. For example, conventional walkers have added the drawable canvas or the brake, as seen in FIGS. 8 and 7, respectively.
However, even though these upgraded walkers improve the overall safety of the walker, they are still not safe enough and are inconvenient, as free movement is still permitted.